stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Achaman
In the Guanches Mythology, Achaman is the God of Heaven, creator of Earth and of the human race as well as his protector. It was one of the last goa'uld to abandon the planet Earth. Biography Cold assassin trained by Selket, is sent on Ra's order on planet Earth to kill a dangerous scientist at Sokar's service. After completing his assignment, he remains on Earth, taking on the identity of the celestial celestial divinity of Aboriginal populations, assuming, according to the seven islands, a different name. For his services, he got his own queen and a device for the creation of jaffa. Although it has remained for nearly half a millennium on the planet Earth, it has not shown the will to advance the aborigines of the archipelago, though some of them have taken some young people to train in military art and make them jaffa. Because of the scarcity of resources and resources, the Goa'uld was unable to create its own extended empire. Thanks to a tel'tak, he transferred tens of hundreds of Canary Aborigines on a planet to which he named Echeyde. He also built a series of subterranean structures including the Ansite fortress. The advancement of the Spanish conquistadores forced him to abandon Earth to break with the last guanches on planet Echeyde. While keeping a low profile on the planet, he still managed to build his ha'tak. Stargate Renaissance His influence remained limited for nearly half a millennium, at least until Ra's unexpected death suddenly: in the vigorous quest to control the domains of the deceased Lord of the Supreme System, Achaman had several times clashed with the armies of Apophis and Heru'ur and while recovering some planets, were low-profile victories, insignificant to the galaxy's balance. Still satisfied with his success, Achaman has begun building a new ha'tak and the formation of a highly trained army, though composed by a tight body of jaffa. This allowed him to remain independent despite the power struggles between Apophis and other Lord systems. But just before the summit of Hassara station, the Achaman planets were besieged and the goa'uld defeated by a mysterious enemy. Having claimed large territories belonging to the Lords of the Dead System at Hassara Station, Achaman fell into an architectural trap of the new Goa'uld emperor who in the meantime manifested itself. Achaman decided to negotiate his position, knowing that he did not escape, delegating another high rank goa'uld. Despite the Khnum mediation, Achaman was not recognized as the System Lord, but as a simple warlord. But the presence of Anubis and his control over the Goa'uld empire was unmistakably different, Achaman decided to collaborate secretly with tau'rìs, materially providing information and technology to old enemies to fight the common enemy. After the advent to Anubis's power, Pyrrhus took advantage of the great armies at his disposal to move war against numerous Goa'ulds since his adversary, including Achaman himself. With this, he commits a battle on the surface of the planet Echeyde, but being rejected through the stargate, by the forces led by Achaman. Following this victory, Achaman's position has deteriorated considerably since Emperor Anubis does not intend to tolerate defeats by his army. Personality It would not be accurate to call Achaman "good," or even "less evil," but his human subjects generally have better lives than many others under Goa'uld rule. This is because Achaman has no interest in dominating slaves; rather, he wishes to someday dominate his equals, the other System Lords. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords